1 Less Lonely Gurl
by nyonazi
Summary: Spark was just your average girl until she'd recieved a letter from Hogwarts letting her know that nothing would ever be normal again. While at Hogworts, she falls in love and finds the temptations of Handsome professors and students too hard to resist. This is her story. Multiple x OC, more inside!


1 Less Lonely Gurl

AN: Dis ish my furst storee, n I hop u all lik it! I wuld relly lik 2 improov as n auther, flams nd favs welcum! My sumree was editid by Dramione69 but sh kwit becuss she sed she had odder thinz 2 do.

Chaper 1: hautness

Wunce upun a tym, I goed 2 da Inglend skool of wizerding nd whichcraft called Hogworts. My naim iss Sparkle Rainbow-Death, nd dis iss my storee. I m a haut, ausum gurl hoo iss sooper pretty nd sooper popilar. All off da gurls nd da gies r soo jelus off me dat it iss not evun funy. Sumtyms I m soo n luv wit myself dat I masticate n frunt off a meeror becuss I m soo haut.

Wun day I goed 2 my clas: Deefince Againce da Dark Arts an I sahw da secunt hautess boi evar…Ronahld Weesele. He was soo haut dat evarbudy dyed. Den his amasing voice bought dem bak 2 lif.

"Hi." I sed.

"Hey." He sed bak.

O my fuking gaud, I amost screemed becuss he was soo haut. He was sooper haut and my budy got all warm nd fuzy insyd becuss he was so haut.

"Wanna go out?" I ask wit a sexy smyl. He was so haut, he was da only person haut enuff 4 me.

He luks at me fer a momnt nd den kisses me long on da lips. He poots his tung on myn as we kiss nd I mone n 2 his mowth. He puls away nd den grabs my hand nd taiks me owtsyd soo dat we can kiss sum mor.

"Wut r u doin?" asks proffesser Snape as he cums owtsyd da castle.

Ron luks up nd smyls. "I m kissing my GF, soo bak offf." He tells Snape.

I luk at Snape 2 and thnk, he iss sooper haut 2! Speshially 4 n old gie, I wuld soo bang him. I smyl at him nd he luks away nd goed back insyd.

Ron n I makeout sum mor nd den he sterts to tuch my tits nd tells me dat dey r amasingly large becuss I m soo haut n he asks me if I wanna has sex wit him.

I hav nevar had sex b4 nd wunder if it will hurt. My frend Pimping Muneebags told me wunce dat it wuld hurt lots becuss da boi wuld haff to put his cok insyd off my pryvet parts. It sowns durty n I ask if it wuld,

"It shuld if we do it rite." He sed wit a grin as he skweesed my boobie. "Do u lik ruff sex?"

I nod nd ly, "O yah, I lik it."

"Gud, becuss it will be da gratess evar."

"Taik me Ron." I beg as he grabs my hand nd takes me to da clossett maid for da professers close.

He taiks offf my shert (wich iss my faverit 1 becuss iss 4 da ausum riter Shakspeer hoo I wanna b lik) nd den my laesy red bra n my modesst wite thong affer taking offf my tite skiny jeans.

He prisses his face againss my titties nd bites da tip off 1 b4 slaming me againss da wall nd poots his cok insyd my seecrit hole. It feels relly gud nd I stert to lik it as he bits me sum mor becuss he iss so haut. Sex was fun nd I wunder wy I diddent try it b4. I relly like it soo much as he taiks my veriginity. My pryvet sterts to throb rownd his big ng long cok and I mone as I hav my furst organasm.

My budy shaiks and Ron bites me, nd I beg him 4 mor becuss it iss soo gud.

"No," He sed b4 he sterted gettin dresst. "I m braiking up wit u."

I 2 get dresst nd stert 2 cry as he leevz da clossett, thnking dat I was impotint 2 him.

"Ronahld Weesele iss a mega bitch!" I screem nd den I stomp down da hall nd up da stairs. "Stoopid Ron!" I yell b4 terning nd walkin smak in2 da hautess, most popilar boi in skool.

Harry Potter.

He was evun hauter dan Ron, nd culd bring pepple bak 2 lif wit a smyl, n wen he spoked it was lik angels wer cryin teers off organasmic plesur.

"O my fuking gaud! I m soo srry!" I sed as I steped bak away frum him.

"Wy iss Ron stoopid?" Harry asks.

I dnt want 2 tell him dat Ron was a jerkfukface soo I tell him, "Jus cuss he iss."

He nods, "Sumtyms. I m Hary Potter, ur Sparkle Rainbow-Deaf rite?"

"Yes."

We talk a little bit longer nd den he leevz 4 a clas. I go to my room nd thnk bout Harry as I taik offf all off my close nd get in2 da bath. I shaiv my legz nd den wash my hair nd my budy all wile thnking bout how haut Harry iss. His sexy hair nd his sexy glases nd his haut lips nd face. It maiks my budy sooper haut thnking bout his hautness nd I wunder if he iss evun hauter withowt his close.

He iss soo haut, I thnk. I get owt of da bath nd dry offf nd put on my sexy laesy pijamas. It iss a short, reveeling nitegown nd I pose sexily n frunt of da meeror nd hit on myself b4 goin 2 my bed nd crying myself to sleep becuss I was so sexy dat I diddent no wut 2 do.


End file.
